vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Summary Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower is a boss in Bloodborne: The Old Hunters. According to both her equipment and her weapon, Lady Maria was a citizen of Cainhurst and is directly related to Queen Annalise. However, she was one of the first Hunters to join the nightly hunt, studying under Gehrman, the First Hunter. Despite being a citizen of Cainhurst, who relished in their extravagant uses of blood, she favored her Rakuyo, which required dexterity and skill rather than blood to wield effectively. At an unknown point in time, Maria forfeited her beloved weapon, tossing it down a well when she could stomach it no longer, and disappeared mysteriously into the Hunter's Nightmare. Gehrman held a curious mania about her, even after she disappeared. The Doll was based on her, down to her facial features, yet sadly lacked her personality, leaving him bitter. Now, Maria resides in the Astral Clocktower, looking after the disfigured patients that reside there, and guarding the "secret" of the Nightmare, the entrance to the Fishing Hamlet, where the Orphan of Kos can be found. She sits in a chair, seemingly lifeless until the Hunter tries to touch her. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hunter, Guardian of the Fishing Hamlet, Overseer of the Astral Clocktower, Cainhurst Noble Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Skilled Swordswoman and Expert Markswoman, Flight and Levitation, Fire Manipulation (She can ignite her blood), Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Speed Amplification via Quickening Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to the Hunter and is capable of visceral attacking them, was Gehrman's personal student, assisted in hunting down the Orphan of Kos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the Hunter and is even faster than Gehrman, capable of blitzing the Hunter from across the arena) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders and Hunters capable of wielding the Kirkhammer) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Capable of visceral attacking the likes of the Hunter) Durability: Large Planet level (Can take a lot of punishment from the Hunter) Stamina: Superhuman (Can stab herself through the torso twice and continue fighting as if nothing happened) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, Tens of meters (several dozens) with Evelyn and blood attacks Standard Equipment: Rakuyo, Evelyn Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, Trained under Gehrman and should be comparable to him in terms of combat prowess). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art of Quickening:' Similar to Gehrman, Maria can increase her speed while shrouding herself in a fog as she moves around the arena. She can use this ability to dash across the arena in a short amount of time. *'Blood Magic:' Because she originated from Castle Cainhurst (And is a distant relative of Blood Queen Annalise), she can use her blood in order to increase the damage of her attacks. She can also ignite her blood in order to give her fire abilities. Others Notable Victories: Disufiroa (Monster Hunter) Disufiroa's Profile (Speed was equalized) Crono (Chrono) Crono's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ishida Mitsunari (Sengoku Basara) Mitsunari's Profile (Speed was equalized, starting range was 20 meters) Son Goku (Toei) (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (Begining of Z Goku aka 5-A and Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:FromSoftware Category:Bloodborne Category:Royal Characters Category:Hunters Category:Guardians Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5